


Rose, Squared

by kinkme (kscribbles)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Multi, Threesome, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kinkme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompter sez: Threesome, one Doctor (Ten) with two Roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose, Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not quibble about the laws of time and whatshisface's limitation effect. Pr0nz is fun! Or something. Forgive the slight, cheap regeneration humour at the end. We can all use a giggle about that these days. No? Sorry!
> 
> Originally written anonymously for the [Doctor Who kinkmeme](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. Written in 2009.

  
Rose watched curiously from the open door of her bedroom, not at all upset by the site of the Doctor, lying completely starkers on her bed, being gone down on by an equally naked woman.  
  
“Rose,” he groaned, when he spotted her at the door, letting his head fall back onto the pillow with a thump. “Bollocks.”  
  
The Rose in the vicinity of said bits lifted her mouth off him and looked to the doorway, to see... herself, stood there with her arms across her chest. And then she realised. “Wrong TARDIS?”  
  
The Rose in the doorway only nodded.  
  
“I should...” the other said, starting to get up off the bed.  
  
“Oh don't stop...” the Doctor said, arching his hips towards her and threading a hand in her hair.  
  
“Go on. Don't stop,” came the voice from across the room.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
A strangled sound from beneath her and an arched eyebrow from her double across the room were her only answers. She shrugged, thinking something like this was bound to happen eventually when one was shagging the Doctor, and slid her lips back over his shaft again.  
  
“Rose,” the Doctor said to his present Rose while Rose of a few weeks ago bobbed enthusiastically above him. “Come here.”  
  
“Can't touch her, Doctor. We're the same person.”  
  
“You know bloody well you can,” he said between pants. “Because... _Oh guhnf_ you're good at that. You know because you've been her. I must have told you that the TARDIS pro... protects you from that effect.”  
  
“Maybe,” she said with a smirk.  
  
The Doctor’s eyes widened. “You knew when I landed us here!”  
  
“Maybe,” she said again, stepping into the room and up to the bed.  
  
She kneeled by it, ran her hand over the taut muscles of his belly, lightly scratching and then also slipped her hand into the other Rose's hair, gently stroking.  
  
That Rose hummed in pleasure around his cock, and the Doctor closed his eyes and moaned.  
  
“Even for me, this is weird,” he said. “But brilliant. Completely brilliant. Obviously.”  
  
The Rose without her mouth occupied giggled, then addressed her past self. “Lemme help.”  
  
The other one pulled back so that her lips were just resting at his tip. The Doctor bucked at the feel of a second pair of lips on him, sliding his cock upwards past the two hot, wet mouths. The two Roses tongued and kissed the length of him in coordinated alternating movements that provided less friction than before but somehow had him even closer to coming.  
  
“Stop, please,” he begged. “Don't wanna come yet.”  
  
They slowly stopped and looked at the Doctor, then each other. The younger Rose bit her lip as she observed her future self curiously. “Will I like this?” she asked.  
  
“Oh yeah,” the other assured her. And then their mouths met above where the Doctor's cock stood dutifully abandoned.  
  
He whimpered, struggling to prop himself up on his elbows to watch as their kiss deepened, identical tongues plunging hungrily into each other's mouths. Soon they kneeled up together, present Rose crawling over the Doctor to get closer to the other. Her hands roamed over the naked curves of the other, a little shyly at first, then more boldly, cupping her breasts and squeezing, caressing and teasing the nipples. A moan sounded and the Doctor could only guess which Rose it had come from.  
  
But the sound broke him out of his stupefied trance and he sprang into action, up onto his knees behind the older Rose, expertly ridding her of her hoodie and bra, sliding his hands and lips all over the flesh as he exposed it, until she was as naked as them, from the waist up.  
  
When the kiss broke, the Doctor met the eye of the other Rose over his Rose's shoulder and he nodded to her. Together they playfully pushed the Rose between them to lie back on the bed. The Doctor leaned over her to snog her intensely, relishing the enhanced flavour of her mouth. Himself and Rose, squared.  
  
The younger Rose scrabbled at the other's jeans, whipping them and her knickers off in one go. Thus unencumbered, the Doctor forgot himself and slid fully between her legs, prepared to pound his companion into the headboard. But just as he was adjusting himself, sliding the head of his cock through her folds, a soft, “Oi!” sounded, and the guest on the TARDIS tapped his shoulder.  
  
The Doctor blinked, looked down at the slyly grinning face of the Rose beneath him and then at the other one at his left. “Oh right, sorry,” he said to her. “Unique experience for you. Well, sort of. I should let you... before I...” He climbed off and settled on his side beside the pair, who quickly resumed their snogging and stroking of each other.  
  
Naked and twisting in the sheets as they were, the Doctor found that he quickly forgot which Rose was which. He could only guess that his was the bolder one, the one now poised above the other and sliding two fingers inside her younger self, more confident because she knew what was coming. So to speak.  
  
The Rose with her back to the mattress twisted her head back and forth on the pillow, lost in her pleasure. She reached out blindly for the Doctor and he leaned over to snog her as well. Eyes closed in the kiss, the Doctor didn't know whose hand reached between them and started stroking his cock again, but he didn't care. After only a few strokes, though, another hand pushed him away.  
  
He sat back and watched as the girls flipped again and one Rose crawled between the knees of the other and bent to taste her. He wondered if he'd been right in his assessment before...  
  
“Which...?” he mumbled, bewildered.  
  
“I'm yours,” said the one on her back now, breathlessly, as the younger one worked her below, mouth eagerly lapping at her wetness.  
  
“Ah! I was right,” the Doctor exclaimed. “I think.” He watched the pair in rapt attention, absently sliding his fist over himself. “She likes it when you–”  
  
The Doctor's suggestion was cut short when the blonde head shot up from the thatch of brown curls and looked at him sharply.  
  
“Which, you know. Of course. Again, sorry. Carry on.” Which she did. “Rose?” the Doctor asked the other, a little helplessly.  
  
Present Rose smiled at her Doctor indulgently. She remembered being her other self, so anxious to experience everything, too distracted to find the Doctor as adorable as she did right now.  
  
“Fuck her,” she said, and nearly giggled again at the Doctor's look of relief and at his enthusiasm as he bounded up to position himself behind the other woman. But her giggle was stolen by a groan as the younger Rose's tongue found the perfect rhythm against her clit.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” the other woman breathed out as the Doctor grasped her hips and slid into her heat, barely pausing before thrusting furiously.  
  
And then the only sounds were their mingled moans and the wet noises of flesh on flesh.  
  
All three of them were so close, it didn't even matter that the rhythm of past Rose's tongue was thrown off as she tried to also push back against the Doctor. The other Rose came anyway. Hard and loud and wild, thrashing about on the bed.  
  
She watched as the Rose between her legs pillowed her head on her belly. The younger woman wrapped her arms around her future self’s midsection, holding on for dear life, as the Doctor pumped in and out of her even faster, neck straining with the exertion, sweat beading on him and moving down his body in rivulets.  
  
“Are you–?” the Doctor ground out, asking if the Rose he was fucking was about to come.  
  
“Yes,” answered the other Rose for her. “And it's going to be really, really good.”  
  
Rose, sandwiched as she was between the warm soft body of her older self and the Doctor's hard one, his hips slamming against her, driving his cock deep within her, came more intensely than she ever had before, her whole body quaking as her muscles clamped down and her vision went blinding white behind her tightly shut eyes.  
  
The Doctor thrust home only a few more times before he cried out as well, clutching Rose's hips hard enough to bruise as he spasmed and spilled inside her. His call of “Rose!” reverberated around the room as he collapsed above the two women beneath him, panting.  
  
“Roses,” he amended, when he had the breath.  
  
“Heavy...” one of them said after a few minutes.  
  
The Doctor rolled over with a flop and the younger Rose crawled up to cuddle between the two current residents of this TARDIS.  
  
“You're a terrible driver,” she said, kissing the Doctor on the chest. “Good thing you're a fantastic shag.”  
  
“Ahem,” came her own voice from next to her.  
  
“And you know what? So am I!”

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=34838>


End file.
